Unbidden Savior
by Samantha-Girl Scout
Summary: She was the last to know of his death... Why? Dani doesn't know. After all these years... Her life finally turns around... [Sequel to Scattered Pieces] R&R! T for safty.


_A/N: To make me friend Frodo01228 happy, here is the sequel to "Scattered Pieces." I know I won't be as good as the first story but still. Please -I beg of you!- read this sequel. Thanks. _

------

My Halfa's Keeper

Sequel to Frodo01228's Story "Scattered Pieces"

A very determined woman with silver hair with neon emerald eyes continues to fly to her destination. Her long hair, which falls to her waist whips behind her. A small town lies ahead of her. With a small sigh escaping her lips' she slows down. 'Is he really dead?' As she enters the city she sees a small park and descends. She stops right above a lake and hovers there. 'Please don't be gone... please...' she silently prays. Casting her eyes heavenward, she hopes her prayer will be answered...

A puff of blue smoke floats out of her mouth. She turns around in time to see a battle raging on. She flies to see who it is fighting a man with a cape, fangs, and hair sort of in the shape of a 'V', his sneer is large enough to send shivers down most spines. The woman's anger boils at the sight of the man. Without paying attention to his opponent she tackles the man. Surprising the man, the audience of one, and most importantly his opponent, who looks like the woman only much younger and his hair is short and very messy.

The angered woman punches the very startled man, whose eyes are a glowing red, once the man comprehends what is going he just phases through her, a sneer on his face. The silver-haired girl falls to the ground. Hard. The man comes back into view.

He laughs wickedly "I see you heard the good news finally… come to celebrate, young Danielle?" She gets up only to be hit down again by the blast from the evil man. Danielle's response to both the hit and the question is to make 3 large tree branches almost collide with his head. In her blind furry she forgot he could just phase through the trees. Before the man says anything a blue light envelopes him and sucks him into a thermos, but before he is sucked in he shouts. "This is NOT over! This is not the last of me!" Danielle finally notices the younger man in front of her.

"Um… thanks, but who are you?" The white-haired boy asks tentively.

Danielle sighs sticking her hand out she says, "Danielle…"

"Mines DJ…" DJJ pauses as he sees the woman in front of him sigh obviously trying to hold her tears in as she asks, "Um… This might be a stupid question but…where is Danny Phantom?

The young man sighs, "He died while saving this town… why do you ask?"

"He was my… cousin…" she gets a far away look on her face as she floats down to a bench and sits down, putting her head in her hands. "Why was I the last to know?" she mutters to herself clearly ignoring DJ.

A young girl around the age of twelve calls from where she is hidden among the bushes to DJ, "DJ! Why aren't you fighting her? She's a ghost isn't she?" The girl has some resemblance to the young man floating on in the air.

"Kaity, she saved our lives. You know that Vlad would have kicked my but if it hadn't been for her. After grandma and grandpa died on dad's side he's been after both of us. You can't protect yourself."

"Yes I can! I have all of Grandpa's inventions and know how to use them!"

"Still, you know Vlad has been making more and more inventions."

"Excuse me but may I ask you a question?" Danielle asks the two of them.

"Go ahead." DJ is the one to answer.

"Who are your parents?" the halfa before them asks.

"Why do _you_ want to know?" Kaity asks icily obviously not trusting the woman.

"Because. I need to know." Danielle asks plainly.

"Why?"

"Because I don't know if either one of you knows me. I myself knew Danny Phantom personally. Yet I don't hear about what happened to him 'till now."

"Da-" DJ starts to answer the halfa's question when his sister interrupts him.

"What are you doing! We can't trust her! "

"We have to Kaity. Don't you see how she looks? Don't you notice the resemblance to Dad?" Kaity looks at Danielle for a moment then nods. "Danny Fenton and Sam Manson." DJ states before his sister can interrupt him.

Danielle nods, then chuckles, "Should have known the two of them would get together some how… even for the little time I met her and Tucker… Gosh that was so long ago I can barely remember…" she starts to get lost in her memories.

Kaity's eyebrows raise high. "How do you know Tucker Foley? And what do you mean?"

Danielle looks her square in the eye, "Didn't your mother ever tell you about Dani Phantom? Only she spelled it D-a-n-i?"

"Yeah she did. She told us that Vlad tried to-"

"You're Dani Phantom." It's DJ who interrupts this time.

"Yes, I am."

"But mom said that you weren't stable!" DJ exclaims.

"DJ," Kaity says as she checks her watch, "If we don't get home right now mom's going to kill you, and so is Cassie. Especially since I was out here with you. And, if either one of them finds out that you were fighting Vlad-" by this time Kaity's actually become hysterical in her urgency to get all of the information out.

"Calm down Kaity!" her brother interrupts her; she takes his advice and takes a few deep breaths. DJ continues, "I know ok?" He lets a frustrated breath. "Um Dani would you like to stay the night at my mom's house? She certainly won't mind."

"I don't want to impose-"

"We insist." to Dani's surprise Kaity interjects this.

"Alright…" Dani follows the siblings as they lead her to Kaity and her mom's home. A thought crosses her mind as the house comes into view –DJ is in his human form- fear grips her. 'I just hope nothing goes wrong… man I'm tired… being 44 and flying a long ways doesn't mix well…'

--------

_A/N: What's going to happen next? Find out next time I post... yeah... and if you want me to post... BUG ME TO DEATH! ... and we all know how to do that! Review! lol.  
Mob: Or just talk to us... we'll take care of it!  
Me: Glares_


End file.
